prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Coat/@comment-16516586-20130211024429
I can't believe I never thought of this. Alison might not have a twin sister, but Aria HAS A TWIN SISTER. THINK ABOUT IT. Aria is GREAT at lying, right? So, it would be easy for her to lie about her family only including herself, Mike, Ella, and Byron. When they were younger, Aria's twin could have convinced Aria to impersonate her to humiliate Aria, just like how in the books Alison convinced Courtney to impersonate her. This would coincide how easy it was for Aria to impersonate Vivian. She was used to impersonating. Aria's twin could have been shipped to a crazy institute and the rest of the family lived out lives in Rosewood. But, on halloween of 2008, Aria's twin escaped and found out that Aria was popular and it ws because of Alison. She started tormenting Ali and was the one who attacked her in the creepy house. However, soon after, she was caught and shipped to Radley. But while there, she met Wren, but he didn't get on the A-Team yet. Ever since then, she's been plotting against Ali ever since. Wren would always make sure the letters would go through the mail to Ali without the Radley staff knowing. Soon enough, Aria's twin and Wren were getting closer. Wren even allowed her to escape Radley with him a day or two. To add, Aria's twin became obsessed with Alison. But on the night Alison died, Aria's twin escaped with Wren while he kept getting calls from Melissa. Wren let Aria's twin go out on her own as he trusted her and he finally answered his phone to an angry Melissa. Aria's twin made it to Alison who was angry after her argument with Spencer and confronted her. Alison thought she was Aria, but Aria's twin informed Ali of her being Aria's twin. Alison realized that all of the evidence pointed to Aria's twin, not Aria and was fraked out. The twin didn't react positively and killed Alison. All the while, Emily saw the whole scene. Emily was then knocked out by Wren who carried her back inside the barn and went back to Radley with Aria's twin. I don't think Aria's twin is Big "A". But there could be reason to it. Aria's twin knew that all 4 Liars together are unstoppable because they have each other's backs and would find out who killed Alison. Even if one of the Liars weren't involved in the mystery, it would throw them off. So, before the pilot, Mona was on the A-Team with Aria's twin. Mona's excuse for being "A" was the rest of the Liars taking Hanna away from her. In actuality, there were two reasons she joined the A-Team. At first, she joined because she wanted to torture Alison and the Liars for Alison's torment on her. Then, when the Liars all were in Rosewood, Aria's twin wanted them seperated and knew that keeping secrets can tear friends apart. But, the plan backfired and brought them closer together, which Mona was angry that Hanna was taken away from her and thought it was the Liars' fault. Leave suggestions and what you think about my theory. I know it's far-fetched and crazy, but maybe...just maybe it's possible.